Semper Fi My Angel From Hell
by KilljoyViinasu22
Summary: It started out as just a redneck and a marine traveling together as complete strangers.Then it turned to something a little more in an ending world.But Daryl and Roxanna never expected for it to go this far, especially with their pasts haunting their every move, and the different surroundings and people they immersed themselves into. M for future sexual content and language.
1. Goodbye and Good Riddance

**Goodbye and Good Riddance**

She woke up in the early morning; like always, she got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself completely naked in the mirror, noticing all the new and old bruises that covered her body. Immediately she stepped into the shower and let the hot water spray her face and run down her battered form. She scrubbed her body raw, wanting every bit of him off of her, out from inside her. The hatred she held for the man she shared a bed with was overwhelming, and she just wished there was a way out. It took all her strength not to fight back night after night, knowing that if she did, he would retaliate by punishing her brother. She left the shower and wrapped a large towel around herself then headed to the closet and picked out her attire for the day.

Colonel Roxanna Athena Bogone (Bah-go-nee) née Valencia went into the kitchen of her military-based home to get the morning coffee ready. That was when the front door opened to reveal the object of all her love. "Morning Sis," greeted her younger brother, Master Sergeant Armando Ares Valencia, with a solemn look on his face.

She gave him a concerned look before slightly flinching at the voice that suddenly came from behind her, "Ah, good morning Armando! Off to sniper training today after a quick visit with your beautiful sister?" She turned around to look at her husband of ten years, Brigadier General Mitchell Bogone, the object of all her hatred. She quickly handed him his coffee with aspirin to fight off his hangover and went over to her younger brother's side.

"Actually no, sir, this isn't a quick visit at all, I think there's something you need to see." He quickly went over to their living room and turned on the television to the national news.

'_There are reports here in the DC area that the dead are reanimating and attacking the living, believed to be caused by some unknown virus. Though these reports were once disregarded by government officials, we have now discovered that this outbreak is not only in this city, but spreading not just through our nation, but in fact the entire world. Please tune in to your local news stations for more info-'_ the voice was cut off with screams coming from all directions, and the newswoman trying to get out of the grasp of what looked to be a corpse.

"Oh my God…" were the first words that came out of Roxanna's mouth that morning.

* * *

_One week later_

"Run, Roxy, run!" shouted Armando, trying to encourage his older sister to get into their vehicle before Mitchell could catch up to her. She was doing her best to run while carrying the necessities to her brother's truck.

'_Finally, I can get away. No more of his drunken night terror, no more burns, no more pretending, and no more _him. _It may not be under the best conditions, it being the end of the world and all, but I just can't believe my luck.'_

"Drive! Drive! _Drive!_" She yelled as she closed the door and Armando sped off and away from a very angry Mitchell.

"We did it Sis! We can go anywhere now," not that there was anyplace they had in mind. "Do you think we should head towards a refugee camp or somewhere else?"

"Probably to a refugee camp, but I don't know where to start looking, we just moved to Georgia two months ago," she stated as they drove along the highway, "Turn on the radio, see if there is anything useful to listen to."

"You got it," Armando tuned into the first station that didn't give static.

'_The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency. Please do not venture anywhere outside. Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. If evacuation is necessary, the nearest military protected refugee camp to this radio signal is in Atlanta, Georgia. If left with nowhere to go, report here, but travel with extreme caution. The emergency alert system has been acti-'_

Armando quickly turned off the radio and looked over to his older sister. "Well it looks like we're headed to Atlanta."

"That will be one hell of a road trip south, especially with all these _things_ roaming about, but what choice do we have? Alright little bro, let's get this car going to Atlanta." Her smoky grey eyes looked at him with new resolve. Even with Walkers everywhere, they could both agree that their newfound freedom was a breath of fresh air. The past ten years had been a nightmare, especially for Roxanna.

"Whatever you say Sis, your wish is my command."

* * *

_Earlier that same day_

"What in the hell! Dixon!" shouted Jess Collins to his half brother, Will, right before a Walker came from behind and bit him in the arm. He immediately shot it before shouting again, "Ah Dix, naw, no man!"

"Help me!" Will responded in a raspy voice, in agony from the violent attack. He looked up at his brother with pleading eyes, begging for relief.

"Daryl! You ok?" Jess called to his nephew, making sure he was safe. As soon as Daryl arrived at the scene, he became distraught at the sight of his father on the ground.

"Dad- oh, Dad, no. We can, we could-" he struggled to find a ray of hope for his dying father as he kneeled down beside him.

"Daryl, he's too busted up. Nothin' can be done now except ease his suffering." Jess interrupted, trying to reason with him. Daryl got up cocking his pistol, trying to aim at his father's head, but the sight of him was too much, so he lowered his weapon and turned away. He tried once again to aim, but was unable to. Jess took the gun out of Daryl's hand with a look of disappointment before pointing it at his brother's head.

"Sorry brother," he said before shooting a blast that rang loud in his ears.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Back in Jess' hunting cabin Daryl Dixon washed his face in the bathroom, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He glanced over to the side where he saw a photo of him and his older brother Merle seeming happy on a hunting trip. As he stared at it, something inside him broke and in his anger, he smashed his hand through the mirror. _'Why couldn' I just pull the damn trigger? Dad was hurtin' bad and I couln' do a damn thing about it! I fuckin' hate those flesh-eaten pieces of shit out there!' _Before he could get even more lost in his foul mood he picked up his hunting knife and went into the main room of the cabin to talk to his uncle.

"Daryl, come here. We gotta work up a plan," called Jess, prompting Daryl to walk towards him.

"Have you ever seen anythin' like that?" Daryl asked, still unsure about the whole situation.

"If you told me about it, I'd call you a liar," Jess replied while rubbing the bite on his arm.''

"Listen! There's more of 'em comin'," Daryl said in a hushed tone.

"We gotta go!" Jess urged.

"The only thing we _gotta do _is kill every last one of 'em!" he said as he started to lose his temper.

Jess gave him a look of exasperation before saying, "Daryl, I know you're upset, but just listen, that sounds like a whole lotta them. We need to go, now! Gather up as much as you can and meet me at the truck."

"Let's go then!" he shot back without hesitation.

"Daryl, remember what we learned about 'em! Head trauma. Attack the brain! Remember. Only thing we know that kills 'em," Jess advised. "And be QUIET sneaking out the back door! Don't let them see you," he cautioned before heading off to the truck.

Daryl left out the back, searching for and gathering up any supplies that would be of use. He grabbed random tools, knowing their use as potential weapons. If a Walker was near him, he'd sneak behind it, unleashing pent up anger on it by using his hunting knife to stab them brutally in the head. When he was finished he made his way to the truck. Having to sneak by Walkers, Daryl had to be careful and slow, "Get a move on, Daryl!" he heard Jess call out. "Hurry it up and get your ass in here!" He got on and they both headed off to their first destination in Garwater. On their way, Jess tried to turn on the radio but, "Not a damn thing and my phone ain't workin' neither." That's the moment he decided to get a bit personal with his nephew, "Hey, about your dad? I don't know what to say about it…"

"Then don't! Leave it be," Daryl replied, not feeling like dealing his emotions, "We gotta tell Merle what happened."

"Yeah, I suppose we do," Jess replied before adding, "But we oughta warn people first."

"What? Go to the cops? Please! We gotta go get Merle," he retorted.

"Merle… He's… Well he's just not right," Jess tentatively stated.

That immediately pissed off the Dixon, "What the fuck you say to me old man!? Merle's ten times the man you are!"

"Alright, alright!" he conceded, "Just seems you boys turn hay into shit when you're together!" After a few hours of driving, Jess started looking tired, "Argh, damn this fuckin' bite on my arm."

"Sumthin' wrong?" Daryl questioned, still unaware of the dangers that a bite presented.

"It's my damn arm, hurts like a bitch, might be infected or somthin' like that. No matter right now we gotta keep drivin.'"

* * *

_That evening_

"Our ride ain't gunna last much longer, looks like we're gunna have to find us a new one," Daryl stated as they pulled up to a town that looked to be like a fallen refugee camp.

"We should be careful here, it's gettin' to be dark out here and we can't be too careful," Jess stated as they stopped the truck and pulled out the little supplies they had.

"Well I think it best we look for a new truck and supplies, or we won't last long anyway," Daryl replied.

"Alright, go get a ride and I'll get us some food and water, maybe even some weapons to use."

"You got it Jess, we'll meet back here alright?" he stated before going off to find a vehicle.

* * *

_One hour later_

Daryl had found a new truck for himself and his uncle and had driven it back to the meeting spot. He got out wanting to wait for Jess when he noticed him on his way. He looked to be dragging his feet, "What's takin' ya Jess? What? Didn't find anythin'?" He almost chuckled before he got a good look at his uncle.

He had turned into one of _those_. "Aw, no Jess! Not you! Dammit all man!" Daryl's heart sunk as he saw the hungry Walker come towards him, wanting to make a meal out of him. Once he was close enough, however, Daryl took his hunting knife and stuck it into its head from under the chin, taking it down.

Daryl took a minute afterwards to remember his uncle and father before getting into his new truck and driving off. He was on his way to finding Merle in Fontana, him having been arrested again. _'Merle better still be there, he's all I got left right now that big asshole.'_

* * *

_The next day_

"Walking with all this stuff in the hot Georgia sun sucks ass Roxy," Armando complained to his sister as they walked along the road.

"Well it's your fault for crashing into that damn tree!" Roxanna bit back at her brother while readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Now we have to either hope to God that a car passes by that's willing to take us with them, or find car keys to a _functioning_ vehicle 'cause Lord knows we don't know how to hotwire a car."

"You'd think growing up in D.C. we would."

"Yeah, well, now I'm really regretting it! I didn't exactly see the fucking Apocalypse in our future now, did I?" She was enraged at the prospect of possibly having to _walk _all the way to Atlanta.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I thought that Walker was a person, so I swerved on instinct! Just try to calm down will ya?" He hated seeing his sister mad at him, it was such a rare occurrence, one that he appreciated would stay rare. "Hey check it out! I think I see a truck coming up behind us!"

* * *

_At that same moment_

Daryl drove his truck, trying to figure out where to stop to gather up more fuel for his truck and to get food and water. As he did so, he looked over maybe half a mile up ahead of him, where he spotted two figures. One was a woman that seemed to be about his age, the other a younger man, both wearing 'U.S.M.C.' tank tops with cargo pants and combat boots and carrying bags of what seemed to be their supplies. The man seemed to try to flag him down, hoping to probably get a ride. _'Let's just see what they want first…'_

**There you have it! The first chapter of this story! If you have not played/seen the **_**Survival Instinct **_**game, that is what the first four, maybe five chapters, are going to be loosely based off of. I promise that we will get to the actual show soon enough, but we need to gather background on Roxanna before you get to see all the stuff from the show! Special thanks to my two editors (they don't have usernames so I'll use their nicknames): Nana the Chosen One (creative writing friend and fellow lover of Daryl) and Supreme Empress of the Universe (future roommate/BFF)! Please _Review_ readers! Thanks so much!**


	2. Greetings and Salutations

**Greetings and Salutations**

The siblings watched as the truck approached. They hoped that they could hitch a ride. That, however, was not the only thing weighing on Roxanna's mind; she was more worried about whether or not the stranger could be trusted. She learned at an early age how to be able to make character judgments with a single glance. She always had the ability to gauge a person's trustworthiness. If he made a move in the wrong direction, she would not hesitate to kill him.

She turned to her brother with a knowing look, _'You are to follow my every move, do you understand?'_

He looked back at her with complete understanding and a confident smirk, _'Your wish is my command, Sis!' _

The truck finally stopped and out came a man who seemed to be just as cautious as they were. Roxanna examined him with sharp eyes, going from his clothing, to his holstered hunting knife, to his general appearance. She finally settled on his eyes, the proverbial windows to the soul. One peek into someone's eyes and Roxanna could immediately tell their intentions. His eyes held a blue-green hue; there was hardness in them, masking over a subtle softness and concern. There were obvious scars of past wrongdoings that were well hidden to the unobservant. She saw it all, understood it all, and finally she made her judgment. Her eyes flit towards Armando, signaling her decision.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Daryl stood staring at the strange duo in front of him. He looked over the young man first; he was definitely younger, and taller. The man was Hispanic with an even tan, a high-and-tight Marine's haircut, and a _'Semper Fi' _tattoo on his upper left arm. There were dog tags around his neck with something else that he thought looked like a locket. His deep black eyes stared, holding both seriousness and excitement for what would happen next. Daryl scanned his bag, noticing it could hold anything from supplies to weapons to both. He also saw the Baretta M9 holstered on his right hip. _'Smart man not to have that thing pointin' at my head.'_ After taking inventory on the man, he moved his gaze over to the woman.

She was a Hispanic woman around his age, most likely related to the man next to her. She was much shorter than himself with dark wavy hair trussed back in a now-messy ponytail. He noticed she had the same tattoo on her arm as the man's, and she also had a locket with dog tags hanging on a chain around her neck. His sight moved down towards her hips*; on her right was a sheathe holding a Ka-Bar and a holster with a Beretta M9, and on her left was another holster carrying a Colt 1911. _'Damn this girl is packin'. She looks more ready to kill than the kid.'_ He moved his eyes up only for them to lock with hers. They were grey orbs that made him think of the puffs of smoke that came out a cigarette. For some reason, the way she stared straight at him made him feel exposed. After what felt like hours, she looked away and over to the man. The man nodded, turned, and smiled straight at Daryl. But before he could even respond, the woman spoke up.

* * *

_At Present Moment…_

"Sorry for the weird staring contest, we don't exactly jump straight into conversation with strangers," she stated with a hint of a smile on her face, "This is my bro-"

"Master Sergeant Armando Ares Valencia of the United States Marine Corps at your service!" the man, _Armando, _said with great enthusiasm, almost annoying Daryl.

"Armando, it's pretty much the end of the world, rank no longer matters here," the woman scolded.

"You would say something like that, _Colonel,_" he said, while crossing his arms and huffing like a child.

"…" All the while Daryl simply stands there, no longer included in the conversation. In fact, he hasn't even spoken a single word yet to even be stated as being _in _the conversation.

"Oh stop that, you're in your twenties for Christ's sake, not four," she quickly turned her attention back to Daryl with a wider smile on her face. "I apologize once again, my brother's maturity level isn't as high as I would like it to be. My name is Roxanna Valencia, _formerly _of the US Marine Corps."

Finally, he had his chance to speak, his chance to actually introduce himself, but what came out was not his name, "What're people like you doin' here? Shouldn't you be off tryin' to save the world or sumthin'. Not here runnin' away like a coupl'a pussies."

That seemed to seriously piss off the taller, more muscular male, causing him to lunge at the redneck, "Why you son of a-"

"Armando!" Roxanna interrupted fiercely. "There is absolutely no need for violence right now!" Unlike her brother, she kept a level head and quickly tried to remedy the situation by explaining, "We aren't exactly fond of shooting innocent civilians, especially those in hospitals. So don't assume that we are a couple of cowards that can't handle some undead monstrous freaks."

The bite in her voice sent shivers up Daryl's back; she looked like she wasn't up for taking anyone's shit. That impressed him though, because no way in hell would he have given aid to a couple of wimps, doing that just didn't sit right with him. Before he could get any more lost in his thoughts, she spoke up again.

"So, are you going to give us your name? It's alright if you don't but that will make it harder to trust you," she advised with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"It's Daryl. Daryl Dixon, I ain't got any ranks or titles or nothin' like that so don't expect one," he responded in a disgruntled tone, unsettled by her attitude. "Now, can you tell me why the hell you two are out here without a car?"

The brother was quick to respond, "It's a really long story; you don't want to hear about it at al-"

"My genius brother here basically crashed our car into a tree, so we're pretty much hitchhiking our way to Atlanta. Not very practical, I know, but we don't exactly have any other options," she interjected while slightly glaring over at her brother.

"You're headin' over to Atlanta?" Daryl couldn't help but think that there could be places closer than that.

Roxanna looked back over with a smile, "Well, we heard that there was a refugee center there and we didn't stick around long enough at base to find out about other places. Are you heading anywhere in particular? Just asking out of curiosity, you don't really have to tell me."

"The hell he doesn't Roxy, we need a ride and what if he's not going our way?" Armando _tried _to whisper to his sister with little luck because Daryl could still hear every word.

He replied before Roxanna could get a chance to reprimand her brother, "I'm headin' to Fontana to get my older brother then I don't know where. If you're sayin' Atlanta's the place to go, then fine, I'll let you ride along, but my brother comes first."

The stern no-bullshit tone of his voice was cause for admiration from Roxanna. She understood the need to have family nearby and the instinct to keep them safe. She looked in his eyes again because there was something about them that were unlike those of other people. It had nothing to do with their color, no, it was past that, and it completely baffled her. She had no idea what it could be, except that whatever it was, it wasn't a bad thing. She finally blinked and responded, "You've got yourself a couple of hitchhikers then Daryl. We'll even help you find your brother, nothing's more important than family."

Daryl looked at her with slight surprise. '_What the hell is up with this broad?'_ But he decided not to think too much about it, _She's just doin' this cuz she's a Marine. Those people are always doin' the "right thing." It don't matter much to me whether or not she helps anyway.' _What he didn't realize was that he only thought of what she was thinking, and not what both the siblings thought.

* * *

_One hour later…_

The three were now inside the truck with Daryl driving and Roxanna riding shotgun, Armando was in the back sleeping. Roxanna had remained quiet, mostly reading a book. Before long, Daryl started chewing on his thumbnail due to a strong lack of nicotine. The way he was concentrating at staring straight ahead left him unable to notice Roxanna getting something out her bag and grabbing his hand.

"The fuck!?" he almost shouted at the unexpected contact, "The hell do you think you're doin'?"

"Keeping you from annoying the hell out of me! Here," She placed some pieces of gum in his hand, "It's nicotine gum, it'll take the edge off. Chew on your thumb anymore and I'll punch you out, driving or not."

Well _that_ certainly broke the silence, and shockingly didn't wake up the sleeping Marine in the back seat. It was a few dragged out moments before Daryl realizes that he hadn't withdrawn his hand from hers yet. Before doing so, however, she seemed to notice the same thing and immediately took her hands away. She felt an odd heat in her cheeks that was _very_ unfamiliar. _'I can't be blushing. I've never blushed before in my life. This is too strange. What in the hell is wrong with me?'_

It wasn't any different for the Dixon next to her. He thanked whoever was watching over him for her gaze leaving his flushed face. _'Damn this is gunna get awkward real fast if I don't say somethin'.'_

"So… you a smoker?" _'You're a helluva smooth talker, ain't ya Dixon? You know just how to get the ladies lined up for ya.' _He could've slapped himself at his own clumsy handle on the situation. Instead, he chose to plop the gum in his mouth and grip tightly onto the steering wheel.

"On and off since high school," she responded, grateful for the distraction.

"Serious? Never woulda figured you as the type to break the rules Miss Jarhead," he joked. _'This is better, none of that awkward teenager shit. I'm in my thirties for chrissake.'_

"Oh yeah, I've always been a rebel. Such. A. Badass," she started laughing after saying that, glad that the tension was gone. _'This is better, no strange feelings. Stuff like that isn't allowed to happen an hour after meeting a person. The fact that he is attractive means absolutely nothing. I've met attractive people before, and I've never acted this way. So that is off the list. The fact that he is attractive is not a reason I acted the way I did before... Why am I trying to reason with myself?'_

While the struggle went on inside Roxanna's mind, Daryl just chuckled and continued the conversation, "So, how long have you been off, and how much of that gum do you have?"

"Let's see, I've been off since my last tour about four years ago, and I have enough gum in this bag to last me about two weeks. But since I am now sharing with you I'm going to say about three days," she stated so matter-of-factly.

"Why do you still need nicotine gum after _four years?_ How in the hell did it go from two weeks to three days anyway?" he asked with the most confused look on his face. _'And I thought I had a problem.'_

"I only need about two pieces a day to get by, but you're fresh on the wagon, I assume you'll need a hell of a lot more than two lousy pieces," she chided. _'But if I don't get those two pieces, there will be serious hell to pay.'_

_ 'She has a point; these two I got right now aren't exactly goin' to get me though the whole day.' _"You didn't answer my first question, about why," he realized she may have tried to dodge that one.

'_Damnit_' She answered his question in a morbid tone, "When I get seriously stressed, I really need a smoke, being in a war gave me the excuse I needed to start again. Back here, I was never allowed to." _'Not with Mitchell…'_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_No wife of mine is going to smoke!" a man was yelling as he backhanded a younger Roxanna in their '_home._' "If you think you are going to mar my image with such an unladylike habit then think again!" He turned her around and tore off her shirt revealing the recently healed scars on her back. "I think it's time for you to learn your next lesson Mrs. Bogone."_

_She wanted to scream and fight back, to kick him and punch him and make him feel what it was like to get all those scars. But, she couldn't, she couldn't because of what he would to Armando. _'Family is everything, protecting Armando's life and career is my only objective.' _So she willed herself to not fight back. She absolutely refused to beg, however. She may not have been able to stop his abuse, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him see her beg. No way in hell. She heard him leave and come back to their bedroom. Then she saw his lighter and very large cigar in his hand. She bit her lip as he shoved her on the bed, digging his knee into her back to force her in place. He lit the cigar and proceeded to sear the burning object into the flesh of her back. He did so several times, at some points, letting the cigar linger to provide even more excruciating pain. Roxanna continued to bite down until her bottom lip was bleeding and her husband finally decided to end the torture._

"_Go clean yourself up, you look disgusting," he commanded as he grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to see his, "And remember, next time, think ahead, then maybe you wouldn't need to be taught so many new lessons."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Daryl wanted to ask her why she wasn't allowed to, but something about the tone of her voice made him think that he already knew. Instead of pursuing the topic further, he kept silent. It wasn't until she started talking again that he realized she didn't want their conversation to end.

"So, do you have any other family besides your brother?" she queried, wanting so badly to continue talking with Daryl for some inexplicable reason.

"I had my dad, and my Uncle Jess, but they're both dead now cuz a those fucking flesh eating freaks. All I have left is my brother Merle, so I have to find him, and I will," he stated with determination in his voice. He looked over to see if there would be any pity in her eyes, like there was in everyone's eyes after his mom had died, but there wasn't. There was understanding, and what looked like admiration, but pity wasn't there, and for that, he was thankful. "How 'bout you? Is it just the both of ya or do you got parents out there?"

"Just us two, we never really had much of a family since our mom died such a long time ago, but let's not get into all that. You're a hell of a guy to be going out in _this_ world for your brother. What's he like?" She looked over to him from her position in her seat, chin rested on her bent up knees facing him.

"Merle's not someone that can be… uh… described by words. You kinda havetuh meet 'im yourself if you wanna know," he tried really hard not to mention the fact that his brother was in jail for drugs, _again. 'Why the hell do I care what she thinks of me or Merle anyway? It's not like I wanna impress her or nothin'. She's just some broad doing a ride along, trying to get to somewhere safe. She probably doesn't care anyhow, I'm just some redneck, she probably thinks I'm beneath her or somethin'. But then why aren't I gettin' that vibe from her?'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Armando suddenly boomed in.

"Well I don't know about your big brother, but _my _big sister is a complete badass. She earned the Medal of Honor when she was in Iraq eleven years ago! No one can top her, not a soul on the-"

"Armando shut _up_!"

"Did he just say the fuckin' Medal of Honor?" _'She's definitely too good for a redneck like me…'_

* * *

*****(A/N: Not in a sexual way ;P)

* * *

**AH! Chapter Two is complete! Yay! Apologies for not updating sooner! I just started Uni and my roommate, one of my editors, Supreme Empress of the Universe was being awesome by keeping me good about writing this chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed this and would seriously appreciate the reviews! They make me happy and want to write more often and **_**faster**_**. Thanks to my editors: Supreme Empress of the Universe, the Chosen One (Though she more got an early read of this rather than edited it), and Sensuya!**


End file.
